


Titannibal

by hyperfashionist



Category: Hannibal (TV), Titanic
Genre: Cosplay, External Link, F/F, Fanart, Gifset, Margot Verger/Alana Bloom - Freeform, Marlana - Freeform, Reel Hannibal 2018, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfashionist/pseuds/hyperfashionist
Summary: A gifset of Titanic cosplay for the Reel Hannibal 2018 challenge. Wouldn’t it all have gone better if Marlana were in charge?





	Titannibal

**Author's Note:**

> It seems this kind of gif can’t be embedded here nor can Tumblr posts be imported. My only choice is to post as an external link so that’s what I’ve done.
> 
> Photos by The Woman Clothed with the Sun and The Woman Clothed with the Sun’s Mum.
> 
> Last-minute Photoshop by Miss Katybee saved my life.
> 
> Much of the sewing for the homemade costumes was contributed by the Hyperfashionmum.

[View on Tumblr](https://hyperfashionist.tumblr.com/post/177230814848/reel-hannibal-2018-titanic-a-project-for-the)

 

 


End file.
